FIGS. 1A and 1B show the construction of a conventional microwave plasma processing apparatus 100 having such a radial line slot antenna, wherein FIG. 1A shows the microwave plasmas processing apparatus in a cross-sectional view while FIG. 1B shows the construction of the radial line slot antenna.
Referring to FIG. 1A, the microwave plasma processing apparatus 100 has a processing chamber 101 evacuated from plural evacuation ports 116, and there is formed a stage 115 for holding a substrate 114 to be processed. In order to realize uniform processing in the processing chamber 101, a ring-shaped space 101A is formed around the stage 115, and the plural evacuation ports 116 are formed in communication with the foregoing space 101A with a uniform interval, and hence in axial symmetry with regard to the substrate. Thereby, it becomes possible to evacuate the processing chamber 101 uniformly through the space 101A and the evacuation ports 116.
On the processing chamber 101, there is formed a plate 103 of plate-like form at the location corresponding to the substrate 114 on the stage 115 as a part of the outer wall of the processing chamber 101 via a seal ring 109, wherein the shower plate 103 is formed of a dielectric material of small loss and includes a large number of apertures 107. Further, a cover plate 102 also of a dielectric material of small loss is provided on the outer side of the shower plate 103 via another seal ring 108.
The shower plate 103 is formed with a passage 104 of a plasma gas on the top surface thereof, and each of the plural apertures 107 are formed in communication with the foregoing plasma gas passage 104. Further, there is formed a plasma gas supply passage 106 in the interior of the shower plate 103 in communication with a plasma gas supply port 105 provided on the outer wall of the processing vessel 101. Thus, the plasma gas of Ar, Kr or the like supplied to the foregoing plasma gas supply port 105 is supplied to the foregoing apertures 107 from the supply passage 106 via the passage 104 and is released into a space 101B right underneath the shower plate 103 in the processing vessel 101 from the apertures 107 with substantially uniform concentration.
On the processing vessel 101, there is provided a radial line slot antenna 110 having a radiation surface shown in FIG. 1B on the outer side of the cover plate 102 with a separation of 4–5 mm from the cover plate 102. The radial line slot antenna 110 is connected to an external microwave source (not shown) via a coaxial waveguide 110A and causes excitation of the plasma gas released into the space 101B by the microwave from the microwave source. It should be noted that the gap between the cover plate 102 and the radiation surface of the radial line slot antenna 110 is filled with the air.
The radial line slot antenna 110 is formed of a flat disk-like antenna body 110B connected to an outer waveguide of the coaxial waveguide 110A and a radiation plate 110C is provided on the mouth of the antenna body 110B, wherein the radiation plate 110C is formed with a number of slots 110a and slots 110b wherein slots 110b are formed in a direction crossing the slots 110a perpendicularly as represented in FIG. 1B. Further, a retardation plate 110D of a dielectric film of uniform thickness is inserted between the antenna body 110B and the radiation plate 110C.
In the radial line slot antenna 110 of such a construction, the microwave supplied from the coaxial waveguide 110 spreads between the disk-like antenna body 110B and the radiation plate 110C as it is propagated in the radial direction, wherein there occurs a compression of wavelength as a result of the action of the retardation plate 110D. Thus, by forming the slots 110a and 110b in concentric relationship in correspondence to the wavelength of the radially propagating microwave so as to cross perpendicularly with each other, it becomes possible to emit a plane wave having a circular polarization state in a direction substantially perpendicular to the radiation plate 110C.
By using such a radial line slot antenna 110, uniform plasma is formed in the space 101B right underneath the shower plate 103. The high-density plasma thus formed is characterized by a low electron temperature and thus, there is caused no damaging of the substrate 114 and there is caused no metal contamination as a result of the sputtering of the vessel wall of the processing vessel 101.
In the plasma processing apparatus of FIG. 1, it should further be noted that there is provided a conductive structure 111 in the processing vessel 101 between the shower plate 103 and the substrate 114, wherein the conductive structure is formed with a number of nozzles 113 supplied with a processing gas from an external processing gas source (not shown) via a processing gas passage 112 formed in the processing vessel 101, and each of the nozzles 113 releases the processing gas supplied thereto into a space 101C between the conductive structure 111 and the substrate 114. It should be noted that the conductive structure 111 is formed with openings between adjacent nozzles 113 with a size such that the plasma formed in the space 101B passes efficiently from the space 101B to the space 101C by way of diffusion.
Thus, in the case a processing gas is released into the space 101C from the conductive structure 111 via the nozzles 113, the processing gas is excited by the high-density plasma formed in the space 101B and a uniform plasma processing is conducted on the substrate 114 efficiently and with high rate, without damaging the substrate or the devices on the substrate, and without contaminating the substrate. Further, it should be noted that the microwave emitted from the radial line slot antenna is blocked by the conductive structure and there is no possibility of such a microwave causes damaging in the substrate 114.
Meanwhile, in the plasma processing apparatus 100 mentioned in FIGS. 1A and 1B, it is important to supply a process gas uniformly from the process gas supply part 111. Also, it is necessary that the process gas supply part 111 enable plasma excited in the space 101B to pass to the space 101C right above the substrate 114 without delay.
FIG. 2 is a bottom view showing a construction of the conventional process gas supply part 111.
Referring to FIG. 2, the process gas supply part 111 is a disk-like plate formed of a stainless steel added with Al or the like. In the process gas supply part 111, there are formed a number of large apertures 111B disposed in a matrix form to pass high-density plasma in the space 101B. Also, there is formed a process gas distribute passage 112A in communication with the process gas passage 112 along the outer circumference of the disk-like plate 111. There is formed a lattice-shaped gas passage 113A in communication with the process gas distribute passage 112A. In the lattice-shaped gas passage 113A, there are a number of nozzle apertures 113.
According to the construction, a process gas is released almost uniformly from a number of the nozzle apertures 113 to a surface of the substrate 114 to be processed represented in FIG. 2 by a broken line. On the other hand, the nozzle apertures 113 are formed toward the substrate 114 in the bottom view of FIG. 2. As a result, even if the nozzle apertures 113 are formed densely, it is difficult to diffuse the process gas enough to reach the surface of the substrate 114. On the other hand, if the nozzle apertures 113 are provided too densely, the process gas is mainly released on the fringe of the substrate 114. Accordingly, it is likely that the process gas is scarce around the center of the substrate 114. In addition, in the plasma processing apparatus 100, a distance between the shower plate 103 and the substrate 114 is shortened in order to evacuate the spaces 101B and 101C immediately. Therefore, the process gas released from the nozzle apertures 113 cannot diffuse sufficiently because the process gas reaches the substrate 113 immediately.
Furthermore, the plasma processing apparatus 100 in FIGS. 1A and 1B has the problem that the temperature thereof rises because the process gas supply part 111 is exposed to a large amount of thermal flux caused by high-density plasma.